Biological Warfare is the use of harmful microorganisms, or the toxins they produce, as weapons against people, animals or crops. A small number of these microorganisms could kill millions of people if effectively distributed. Possible bioterrorist activities include the intentional spreading of dangerous diseases such as anthrax and smallpox. In 2001 authorities found that several offices in the United States and other countries had been mailed envelopes containing traces of anthrax bacteria. Several people died from the disease and the United States Government declared the mailings acts of terrorism.
Our vulnerability as a nation is the result of our size, openness and presence around the world. We have overlapping authority and responsibilities when it comes to terrorism. The office of Homeland Security, F.E.M.A., F.B.I., Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, E.P.A., Military, local police and fire to name a few. Immediate evacuation, containment, and decontamination are the desired first responses to a bio-terrorism threat. Currently, these first responses are not possible because they require special products, special equipment, and special training, none of which is readily available nationwide. Some decontamination agents are as harmful to people and the environment as the agent being eradicated. For example, chlorine dioxide is an effective killer of biological agents. It is also an unstable, extremely explosive, toxic gas.
A major challenge to effective, immediate response to a bio-terrorism is identification of a biological agent. The Encyclopedia of Infectious Diseases reports there have been over 15,000 anthrax hoaxes to postal services. These threats resulted in evacuations and disruption of service until it could be determined that each was a hoax. If a decontaminate, such as chlorine dioxide, is used before the suspected agent is identified, people (including the responders) and the environment would be endangered needlessly. Specialized responders are required to determine if a suspected substance is hazardous. Getting the appropriate personnel to the site takes time—and time is critical when facing the threat of bio-terrorism. Lime sulfur can be used immediately, at the first warning that an unidentified biological agent may be present. If the suspected agent is later determined to be a hoax, no lasting harm has been done by this agricultural product.